


Complications

by L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n



Series: Marvel Hero Academia [21]
Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All for One is having a grand old time, Consequences for Actions, Don’t copy to another site, Police Interrogation gone wrong, Yagi Toshinori is done with life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n/pseuds/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n
Summary: In which consequences arise from Vigilante actions.
Relationships: Gran Torino & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Marvel Hero Academia [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686835
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Complications

**Spider-Man, Captain Britain, and all associated characters, are property of Marvel. My Hero Academia and all related characters are property of Kohei Horikoshi**

**/+/+/+/+/**

When Toshinori had received an email (of all things) from Gran Tornio that read ‘URGENT!’ he was expecting something heart stopping like ‘All for One is working out of Musutafu’ or ‘I’m dying’. But this…this was almost worse.

**/+/+/+/+/**

Two officers were seated at a table, across from a lanky man whose face was so heavily damaged he was missing his nose, his hands chained to the table. One of them looked to corner of the room—at the camera—and nodded. “Ok. The date is May twenty-third and the time is…seven thirteen PM. I, Detective Hirata, and my partner, Detective Tabata, are in interrogation room D, interrogating Akaguro Chizome—who has declined a lawyer—a Vigilante suspected of murdering seventeen people and attempting to murder twenty-four.”

“I did.”

“Hm?” Detective Tabata narrowed her eyes at their prisoner.

“There’s no need for ‘suspicions’,” the scarred man clarified. His lips spread into a cold, thin smile, “I killed and crippled all those people you’re talking about. I’d do it again, if I had the chance.”

The two detectives exchanged glances. “Very well,” Detective Hirata nodded, “In any case, we—”

“Also,” Akaguro grinned, “I lied about my Quirk.” The two officers froze, but before they could do anything, the prisoner, roared, shooting to his feet and, in a frightening display of strength, broke the chains holding him to the table, grabbing the edge of the table and flipping it over, slamming them against the detectives’ faces.

Detective Hirata was knocked out cold, but Detective Tabata managed to keep her footing, her hands beginning to change shape.

But then Akaguro licked some blood off of the floor, and she seized, falling to the ground and not moving a muscle. The man smirked, using the table to push the two officers against the door. Then, he sighed, fixing a stony glare at the camera.

“I’m fairly certain no one knows the truth of my capture, or my motives. So, I’m taking it upon myself to ensure the truth it recorded for all to know. Hopefully one of you out there has something resembling a head on their shoulders and spreads it.” He drew himself up, taking a deep breath. “You all probably know me as the ‘Hero Killer’, Stain. In truth, I take offense to that.” His eyes blazed with fury “The people I’ve killed are _not_ Heroes! They’re nothing more than government dogs! They don’t care about justice, about doing good, about saving people! They care about money! About smiling for cameras and endorsing fashion lines and winning a goddamn popularity contest!” Akaguro took a deep breath, “But there’s one Hero in this cesspool of a country that does care.”

Akaguro’s voice softened, bordering on reverence. “All Might…He understands. He knows what it means to be a true Hero. To be pure and just!” Akaguro’s lips curled into a mocking smile, “That’s why he asked for help. I’m sure you’ve all heard about the American Hero Spider-Man being seen in Tokyo. No doubt, most of you assume it’s just some punk having a laugh. But the truth is, that Spider-Man you’ve seen going and being a true Hero is the real one, from America. He told me himself, All Might asked him to come to Japan. Because All Might knows what everyone refuses to learn.”

His face morphed into a vicious sneer, “He knows that the scum that dress-up and act for the camera are pale imitations of true Heroism! That Japan’s been failing to live up to the ideals that the Americans have championed for decades! That if you need something done—and done right—that you can’t let yourself be held back by ridiculous laws and an overblown pissing match!”

He was prepared to say more, but there was banging on the door. “Open this door! Someone, get Officer Watanabe and that teargas!”

Akaguro huffed, “I suppose my time is about up. But let me finish with this. All Might,” he bowed, a wide smile on his face, “thank you! Thank you for finally taking the steps to bring an end to our sinful ways! For showing those worthless fools what true heroism is!”

Just then, a pair of pale, ghostly hands phased through the door, throwing tear gas containers in the room. But even when the room started to fill with white, irritant gas, Akaguro didn’t budge, he didn’t so much as tremble.

_BOOM_

The door slammed open—throwing the table and the two officers across the room—and a dozen officers in riot gear swarmed the room. Voices shouted over each other as they threw Akaguro to the ground. But he just smiled through it all.

**/+/+/+/+/**

Toshinori dropped his head in his hands as the video ended. “Goddammit,” he hissed, “of all the _fucking_ things!”

His phone rang, and he quickly picked it up upon seeing that it was Gran.

“You see the video?” his mentor asked.

“Yeah,” Toshinori groaned, “where the hell did you get it?”

“A friend who remembered that I mentored you sent it to me,” Gran replied, “they have no idea how the interrogation video got leaked, but the government’s been doing the best they can to get it off the web.”

“But they’re failing,” Toshinori said.

“No shit,” Gran huffed, “my friend sent this to me to give to you, so you aren’t blindsided when this thing spreads all over the world.”

The current (and more than likely, soon to be dethroned) Top Hero sighed, “…Go on, call me an idiot for bringing in Peter.”

“Oh, believe me I want to!” Gran snarled, only to take a deep breath, “But Akaguro had been giving the authorities the ring-around for months. Who knows how many more people he would have hurt if not for your friend?”

Toshinori blinked. “Is…is that approval?” Had he somehow been transported into some kind of bizarre alternate dimension? One where everything in his life was upside-down and inside-out?

“Don’t push it,” Gran growled (assuring Toshinori that he was still in his own reality), “after all, of all the international allies you have, you had to pick the most infamous one.” Toshinori didn’t bother trying to defend his decision. “In any case,” his mentor huffed, “this is going to complicate things. The _last_ thing we need right now is a scandal.”

“Yeah,” Toshinori hanged his head, “no kidding.” All for One wouldn’t wait for him to wade through the sea of controversy and red tape heading his way.

**/+/+/+/+/**

“Ha! Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” All for One bellowed, slamming his fists against his chair.

“Sir,” Kyudai gently admonished his employer, “please stop jostling the equipment.” But he was ignored, his boss and patient still howling like a hyena.

“Ugh,” Kyudai turned to see Dabi one of the many screens in the room, the scarred boy’s face scrunched in disgust, “I’m tempted to ask Shigaraki to hold my hand, finally put me out of my misery.”

All for One was still laughing, so Kyudai asked, “And how is young Shigaraki dealing with recent…events?”

Dabi rolled his eyes, “He’s all pissy because the man he wanted to recruit turned out to be an All Might fanboy.”

“THAT BLONDE BASTARD RUINS EVERYTHING!” a somewhat muffled voice screamed from offscreen.

The scarred youth sighed, “He’s going to be like that all week.”

“Well,” Kyudai shrugged, “this does complicate our recruitment efforts. With the Hero Killer in our corner, we would have received no shortage of ‘allies’.”

“Does it complicate things?” Dabi arched a brow.

Kyudai tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

The young man shrugged, “Well, sure, we didn’t get the Hero Killer—we would never have gotten him, actually. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t still useful. That video is chaos incarnate—the whole country’s going to be shitting its pants wondering if All Might’s going rouge. And, perhaps, worrying if he’s right to do so. And guess what’s going to happen when that video finally makes it round to all the impressionable and disillusioned men and women roaming the streets.”

Kyudai hummed, “All Might will be stalled by fearful masses and politicians, and those impressionable men and women will inherit the Hero Killer’s ideals. Perhaps even thinking they’re doing what All Might wishes to do, but cannot.”

“Yup. I know Shigaraki’s had his heart set on forming his own ‘Villain Team’, but it might be more useful to rebrand as some sort of…very amoral Vigilante Squad.”

Kyudai considered his charge’s words. He…had made some very logical assumptions. They might need to grease a few wheels, but if they played their cards right…

“My, my,” Kyudai tried not to flinch at All for One’s sudden baritone—he didn’t know he’d finished laughing at his foe’s misfortune. “Very good, Dabi. I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever contribute something to our empire.”

The scarred youth glared through the screen, “I don’t really have much of a choice, do I?”

All for One chuckled, “No, no you do not.” He then waved his hand, and with a scoff, Dabi closed out the screen. “Hm…He can be rather obstinate, but I’m glad we…found him.”

Kyudai nodded, “He does have his uses.” He turned, “Speaking of useful young men, I believe I’ve discovered the current inheritor of One for All.”

All for One sucked in a breath, his smile threatening to poke out from beneath his mask. “Have you?”

“Yes.” Kyudai moved to his computer, clicking through his files. He pulled up a picture of a smiling, freckled, green-haired youth (not that All for One could see it). “I believe it is one Midoriya Izuku.”

“That name rings familiar,” All for One intoned.

Kyudai grunted, “He won third place in the Sports Festival.” At his boss’s hum, he added, “He’s also the one that kept on yelling ‘Smash’.”

At that, All for One chuckled, “Oh…well, that does make things obvious in hindsight, doesn’t it?”

“Indeed.” Kyudai arched a brow, “Do you want to pay him and his family a visit? He lives with only his mother.” It would be very simple to send Kurogiri to ‘pick them up’.

“No,” All for One shook his head, “not at the moment. As far as anyone cares, Midoirya Izuku is just a talented young man with an appreciation for All Might. To harass him and his family would only serve to overplay our hand.”

“Of course, Sir,” Kyudai nodded. “I’ll continue monitoring the boy. Internships are coming up, after all.”

“Yes, do that.” All for One huffed, placing a hand on his chest. “Ugh, I shouldn’t have laughed so hard—my chest is starting to ache.”

“To be fair, Sir,” Kyudai grinned, “the video is hilarious.”

“That it is!” his employer chortled. “…Put it on again.”

Kyudai rolled his eyes, but acquiesced.

**/+/+/+/+/**

**A/N: More plot things. More consequences for actions! More, More, MORE! Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Complications: Think of the Children

**Spider-Man, Captain Britain, and all associated characters, are property of Marvel. My Hero Academia and all related characters are property of Kohei Horikoshi**

/+/+/+/+/

"Holy shit, have you guys seen this video?!"

"We've all seen the video dumbass!"

"What does it mean?"

"It means All Might's going to be arrested."

"Can they do that? He's the Top Hero!"

"He also broke the law!"

"Did he?"

"He brought in an American Vigilante to subvert months of _actual_ Heroic effort!"

"It wasn't illegal, though. Brazen, and stupid, but not illegal."

Once again, Class 1-A was a whirlwind of activity. Once again, All Might was the center of it. And once again, Midoriya Izuku was a million miles away.

/+/+/+/+/

_Ding-Dong_

Izuku jolted, almost spilling his tea as he shot to his feet.

"I've got it," Toshinori smirked, getting up as his mom pulled him back down to the couch.

She smiled, smoothing out his shirt. "Calm down, Izuku," she teased.

"Right, sorry, just…" he trailed off with a frown, his mom's teasing mood dying as well. Ordinarily, meeting the man that trained Toshinori would send him over the moon. But with the backdrop of All for One—someone that had made it his personal mission to kill everyone associated with One for All—being behind the meeting…

The door opening and closing in rapid succession returned his attention to the matter at hand. Toshinori returned to the room, a nervous smile on his face. Right behind him a very short, very wrinkly old man with a cane.

If not for the fact that his mouth was set into a stern frown, eyes blazing with fire, Izuku might have been disappointed.

The old man—Gran, Toshinori said he liked to be called—looked Izuku up-and-down. "Hm," he grunted, leaning on his cane, "…got a real wide-eyed look on you, don't you?"

"Uh…thank you?" Izuku said with a shaky smile. Gran just huffed once more, moving his gaze to his mom. The elderly man blinked, eyes narrowing a bit, leaning on his cane a bit more. But before Izuku could even think as to what about his _mom_ was worth so much attention (not that she wasn't amazing) the moment passed, and the retired Hero gestured to the chairs in the room.

"May I?"

"Of course," his mom said. "Oh, not that one!" she waved her hand when Gran moved to the nearest chair. At his arched brow, she blushed. "…That's Toshinori's chair."

Gran's eyebrows rose up to his hair as he turned to Toshinori, who was also blushing. " _Your_ chair?" he smirked, "You didn't tell me you were all domestic. You have a toothbrush here too?" he teased. When Toshinori and Izuku's mom just blushed harder, the man blinked, "Wait, _really_?"

"It was a long day…" Toshinori muttered. Now Izuku was blushing, recalling the tired look in Toshinori's eyes as he led Izuku that day, and the way his mom marched Toshinori to the couch and forced him to lie down. He said he'd only take a short rest, but ended up snoring up a storm not an hour in.

He could still remember the way they just stared at each other the following morning, Toshinori standing in the bathroom using one of the spare toothbrushes they'd received from dentists over the years.

He ended up staying over most weekends after that.

Gran sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "One thing at a time." He moved over to the other chair sinking down into it and resting his cane across his lap. "No thank you," he said when Izuku's mom moved for the tea. "I'd rather we get right down to brass tacks." Izuku gulped, but both he and his mom settled back on the couch.

"Now then," the old man sighed, "I've got to ask, has Toshinori shown either of you the…video?" Izuku nodded with a grimace—that wasn't a fun thing to watch. Especially the way Toshinori was just…drained when he showed it to him and his mom. "Right—well, that whole thing complicates matters." His face morphed into a thunderous scowl, "Things were already difficult with the knowledge that All for One never died. But now, thanks to that video, Toshinori's on the outs with the government."

"Whatever influence I have," Toshinori picked up, voice grave, "whatever clout, whatever pull, it's shrinking by the minute." He sighed, "I already planned to stop teaching at U.A. I'd meant it to be a quiet resignation, but now Nezu may be forced to publicly fire me."

"What do you mean?" Izuku's mom asked.

"He helped me bring Spider-Man into the country," the Hero shrugged. "He's in hot water too. Best we spin it that I tricked him into helping 'push my international agenda'." He shook his head, "Between those of us that know about All for One, he's one of the two that holds influence over the government. Well," Toshinori crossed his arms, "pretty soon he'll be the _only_ one of us that holds _any_ influence."

"Hey!" Gran shouted, reaching out and rapping Toshinori's shin with his cane. "What, you think I just sit around eating taiyaki all day!" Toshinori just grinned, prompting another whack of the cane. "Brat!"

Izuku held back a giggle—his mom had no such filter.

Gran glared at them, before settling back into his seat, grumbling to himself.

A comfortable silence fell over them. A silence that none of them wanted to break. Izuku took it upon himself to do so.

He cleared his throat, "So, I know that you want me to intern under you, and I'm sure you'll be doing all you can to keep me safe." Gran nodded, almost looking offended at the idea that he wouldn't. "But what about my mom?" He turned to her; she looked a little shocked at his question. "I mean…All for One will be after her too, right? She'll," he gulped, "she'll be vulnerable."

His mom sighed, reaching over and pulling him into a hug. Gran just smiled—a grim thing, but a smile all the same. "Good," he said, "you're thinking ahead."

Toshinori said, "In light of my legal issues I've been warned against making public appearances," his eyes flicked to Gran, who looked unrepentant. "So, Inko," he blushed, coughing into his hands, "I uh…I can either move in here, or you can stay with me. For a little bit!"

Izuku's eyes widened—which had nothing on the way his mom turned bright red from the neck up. She stammered something, and he thought he saw steam coming out of her ears, before she started to wobble in place.

Izuku moved quickly, catching her and laying her against the couch before she fainted over the table.

Gran howled with laughter. "Smooth, brat! Real smooth!" Toshinori dropped his head into his hands, mumbling into them.

Izuku's mom woke up a minute later, still red as a tomato. She could barely look at Toshinori, but managed to squeak out, "I'll get back to you on that."

/+/+/+/+/

"Deku!"

Izuku jumped in his seat, calming down upon realizing that it was Uraraka calling him, not Kacchan. She sent him an apologetic smile, "Sorry! You looked a little out of it, I called your name twice before." He blushed, pulling at his collar. "What do you think about all this?"

Before he could even think about trying to answer her question (and remembering the last thing everyone was talking about) Kacchan let out a bark of laughter. "The hell you asking him for?! He worships the ground All Might walks on! He's gonna support that," Kacchan's face pinched, his voice catching in his throat, "t-that hack no matter what!"

Izuku just smiled and shrugged; Toshinori had asked him to not be so vocal in defending him anyway. He'd said, "All for One's resources are vast. It's safe to assume that he already knows that you now bear One for All, but there's no need to draw attention to our relationship. It may be hard, but please, Izuku, hold your tongue." Izuku had wanted to protest, but the earnest fear in his mentor's eyes made him agree.

"Hey," they turned their attention to Kaminari, who was frowning, "Todoroki and Iida have been pretty quiet."

The formed grunted, "All I'm going to say is that my house has been a lot…louder…recently."

"I guess the Number Two Hero would have something to be mad about, huh?" Tsuyu asked with a tilt of her head.

Todoroki grimaced, flushing and paling in rapid succession, "…Something like that."

"What about you, Iida?" the frog-girl asked. "Can't imagine you're happy about all this."

"Yeah!" Hagakure nodded (given the way her shirt collar crinkled), "lay some facts on us!"

Iida—who had his head resting on his hands—licked his lips. "I…I'm afraid I'll have to abstain from the matter." His statement was met with various exclamations and jeers. "If you'll let me _finish_ ," he growled, waiting for the noise to die down. "I must abstain because Spider-Man…saved my brother's life."

Everyone was stunned by the soft statement. But Izuku remembered that Toshinori told him that Spider-Man saved a Hero while capturing Stain. It must have been Ingenium. No wonder Iida wasn't spouting the virtues of Japan's Pro-Hero mindset and lambasting Toshinori for trying to undermine it.

"My brother," Iida continued, voice shaky, "received several deep cuts in his legs, arms, body. He'd lost a great deal of blood. But it could have been worse." The Hero-in-training's face fell, "It could have been so much worse."

Silence reigned—even Kacchan was wide-eyed and silent.

"So," Iida let out a bitter chuckle, "despite my—and my family's—views on Vigilantes and America, it is due to an American Vigilante that my brother can, eventually, continue to be a Hero. It is because of All Might's…extralegal actions that Spider-Man was in a position to save my brother. Given my…unique situation, I cannot pass judgement upon their actions."

If anyone had a retort to that (and Izuku highly doubted anyone did) they were all interrupted by the door to the room slamming open. Their homeroom teacher strode into the room, looking more irate than they'd ever seen him.

He stood behind his desk, glaring at them and slamming his hands on it. "To your seats!" he bellowed. Everyone not in their seat (most of the class, really) did as demanded. The ever-present scowl on his face deepened, "I'm sure you've all heard about All Might's…potential comeuppance. Well, don't concern yourselves with it." Izuku wished he had the option. "All you need to know is that in light of his actions, All Might's position as a teacher is…under review."

Yaoyorozu raised her hand, "Will he continue to teach at U.A.?"

"No," Aizawa all but spat.

"Then who will—"

"Again," he cut her off with a growl, "it's not your concern." He eyed them for a couple moments, before turning to the blackboard, and beginning the lesson.

Izuku did his best to pay attention to the lesson, but he couldn't help but be distracted by the hole Toshinori's absence would leave.

He hoped Toshinori and Gran would take All for One down soon—he didn't want him and his mom to go through what they had with Nana.

/+/+/+/+/

**A/N: Just a peek into how Izuku is dealing with things. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


End file.
